Creator Badge
This forum post overall has a negative tone and I found some music from Ber's playlist to fit that very well "Unlike Pluto - Worst in me". THE CREATOR BADGE I really did not like Mettaton8, and I did not know Simbee (the original creator of the MH wikia) that well, Simbee seemed to be rather inactive but not active for more than four months. Simbee clrealy leave a good impression, and I can tell that Miner's Haven may have had the top Google Search results since 2015 but wasn't seriously developed I came along. This song has another song from Berezaa's playlist "Unlike Pluto - Worst in Me". Berezaa will put in any song from upbeat to rather depressing. It seems like if he just likes the song, he will put it in his playlist, and it's a tiny bit weird when he plays some of this music during his streams. In my opinion, Berezaa removed some songs that I really like. At first,I was going to make the creator badge like all the other badges due to my addiction to design but the people who would qualify for that badge would be Mettaton8 and Simbee. Simbee created the original Miner's Haven wikia on June 19th, 2015, I figured this out by looking at the original MH home page I imported on my test wikia over year ago when moving wikias. The home page is always created on the day a wikia is created. In 2015, Simbee gave Mettaton the amdin rank, what's funny is that Mettaton joined in september 2015, I joined in October 2015, and Helper Rick joined in November 2015, three of the most influential users on the wikia joined in three consecutive months. It's also funny cuz I'm a middle child. Back to the point, In febraury 2016, Mettaton moved wikias and soon was responsible for the bill cipher incident, you can read more on the Wiki History Page. The point is that niehter of them deserve the creator badge. Simbee only made 89 cnotributions on the wiki, and mettaton was way too harsh on this wikia. So I designed this badge" I put in a good amount of time into this badge. I started off with a slighty blurred image used as this wikia's background, then I added a translucent fire background (note the rest of the elements I talk about in this badge are translucent). On top of that I write "take this big L" in read text (all of the text in this badge is in a rust font). I then get the profile images of mettaton and simbee, make them circles, and PUT CLOWN FACES OVER THEM. I then put a big red x on simbee's and a bloody one on Mettaton. I even added a poop emoji and the word "CREATOR" and crossed it out and added the word "bum" below it in green, green to represent the wikia's colors, to show they are in the eyes of the wikia because of how little they did to push the wiki forward. The text on top says "Simbee only made 89 contributions to the wikia and handed mettaton8 the admin rank". The on the bottom says "Mettaton destroyed the old MH wikia, was responsible for the near destrcution of the new one, and was way to harsh on users". This badge was designed to give them a taste of their own medicice.